A hostias se entiende la gente
by Viernestrece
Summary: Y que él es un policía, joder, y no podía meterle mano así como así a la China y (salir ileso) no ir a la cárcel como un jodido cerdo pederasta.


**Rating:** _T por insinuaciones sexuales._

 **Advertencia:** _Vocabulario soez y algo de OoC (Out of Character)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Gintama no me pertenece, todos los derechos al gorila._

* * *

 **A HOSTIAS SE ENTIENDE LA GENTE**

 _Y que él es un policía, joder, y no podía meterle mano así como así a la China y (salir ileso) no ir a la cárcel como un jodido cerdo pederasta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita Sougo podía ser muchas cosas —un sádico de mierda entre ellas y como principal—, pero no era imbécil.

Era un tío hecho y derecho, un macho alfa pecho peludo (metafóricamente, gracias a Dios) que tenía dos ojos en la cara y un pene entre las piernas y que sabía que Kagura Yato había decidido, sin consultar a nada ni nadie —bueno, en realidad sin _consultarle a él_ —, que era hora de crecer y de desarrollarse y de... _joder, ¿A los diecinueve aún no es legal? Vaya mierda de sistema._

 _Y que él es un policía, joder, y no podía meterle mano así como así a la China y (salir ileso) no ir a la cárcel como un jodido cerdo pederasta._ Empero, ¡Eh, que él no era el único malo del cuento allí! Que esa maldita cría se le pegaba como un chicle y él (no se quejaba) no era más que una víctima de como sus malditas caderas se movían cuando caminaba con esa puta falda y esa puta abertura que le dejaba ver su pierna y esa todavía más puta forma en la que ella no llevaba sujetador bajo la ropa. ¿Es qué no era evidente que él no era más que un alma pura y caritativa corrompida por la mente maquiavélica de esa bruja? Masoquísta no, claro que no, él era sádico con intervalos de intensidad.

Ah, pero como siempre (otro pero, esta vez a su favor, menos mal), la suerte le sonreía —a medias— y es que las tallas que ha aumentado el sujetador de Kagura no lo ha hecho también su cerebro y (de algún modo eso también lo hacía sentir más mierda de lo que ya sabía que era y ¿Es qué nada podía salirle bien?) parecía no captar del todo que él siempre tenía sus manos abiertas últimamente cuando se enfrascaban en aquellas peleas basadas en destrucción del dominio público.

Y había descubierto un par de cosas, como que sus piernas eran tan suaves como parecían (incluso insanamente más) y que rodar colina abajo nunca fue tan jodidamente satisfactorio.

Y _oh,_ aún le quedaban dos jodidos años más antes de poder meter sus manos bajo la puta falda y enseñarle a la China de mierda en qué otros ámbitos era un jodido sádico —en la cama por ejemplo, aunque tampoco era muy exigente en ése tema, un sofá o el suelo también le venía bien— y lo sexi que le quedarían unas malditas esposas a juego con la ropa interior (o la falta de ella, también).

Y entonces era cuando se preguntaba en que momento él se había vuelto ese jodido salido desesperado que era ahora y como era que había acabado debajo de la China como un estúpido sumiso y le importaba una reverenda mierda (porque ella tenía sus suaves piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y _oh, eso se sentía bien_ ).

Se estaba volviendo loco, era oficial.

Y no sabía cuanto más duraría aquel estado de insuficiencia mental para otra cosa que no fuera pensar en follarse la China de mierda (una y otra y otra vez despierto y dormido... pensar, claro), pero, de que él iba a ser el jodido primero en abrirle las piernas, iba a serlo. Aunque le bajase un par de dientes de una patada. Se lo merecía (él en compensación y ella en castigo) por todo lo que le hacía pasar. Y todo lo que le hacía contenerse.

Estaba mal de la cabeza (le faltaba una puta caja de herramientas entera en el cerebro) y tenía pene y una imaginación activa y un alarmantemente poco exitoso resultado en su búsqueda de distracción sexual últimamente —y no lo entendía, sinceramente, porque él era como el vino y se ponía mejor con los años y joder, que si fuera legal él se hubiese casado consigo mismo (y _apunta eso, China, estoy más bueno que el puto sukonbu y lo sabes, no te hagas la loca)_ — y la maldita seguía tirándosele encima cada vez que lo veía —aunque no fuera de la forma que él quería— y... y todo aquello iba a acabar con él, la poca salud mental que le quedaba en una esquina recóndita junto a sus buenas intenciones de esperar a que cumpla los malditos veintiuno para no pudrirse en una celda (al menos no por pederastia, aunque la violación no la descartaba a ese paso) siendo que aún tenía una larga vida —sexual— por delante.

 _Y sexo, sexo sexo_ (como si no hubiera más en el mundo o como si él volviese a tener jodidos quince y no los trabajados veintitrés en su cuerpo serrano)y la China seguía lo suyo, como si él no estuviera luchando contra si mismo para decidir si jalarla a un callejón oscuro y subirle la falda hasta los sobacos (y luego irse a la cárcel, sí, pero con una jodida sonrisa) o pedirle matrimonio primero como el perfecto caballero sádico de mierda que se suponía que era.

—China, ¿Qué opinas de esperarme un par de años mientras cumplo condena?

—¿Eh? De que...

Y el callejón oscuro estaba muy lejos en esos momentos y a Okita le pareció bien la tierra dura debajo del puente.

Y se llevó una patada en la boca, sí, e iría a la cárcel, también. Pero él le había levantado la jodida falda de una vez. Con un buen par.

* * *

 **¡Buenas de nuevo por que puedo!**

 **He aquí otra cosa del averno sin razón ni forma (por si no se ha notado mi headcanon y lo que me da razón de vivir es el hecho de que el desarrollo físico de Kagura causa estragos allí por donde pisa, como una buena diva) que me ha salido del alma porque tengo un cruce de OTPs entre el GinKagu y el OkiKagu y (matadme, ya, enserio).**

 **Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y confesar que éste no era mi estilo de escritura antes, pero llevo tres días metida en fanfics del fandom y hace daño, mucho. Y ahora todo tiene ese toque sexual que nos vuelve locos a todos (porque así somos: la vida sexual de la OTP nos importa más que la propia).**

 **¡Muchas gracias a tod s los que ha habéis dado una oportunidad a este y cualquier otro de mis relatos!**

 **Un abrazo enorme.**

 **Viernestrece.**

 **PD.: En Japón la nayoría de edad es a los 21.**


End file.
